1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand for holding one or more intravenous solutions and pumps and which is movable with an ambulatory patient connected to the intravenous solution or solutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,025 (Cerveny et al) discloses a folding cart with wheels on the cart and a rear frame for supporting various elements. The rear frame also includes wheels. The cart includes a seat on which a user sits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,044 (Olson) discloses an oxygen walker cart. The cart includes four wheels, an oxygen cylinder, a platform or table which comprises an arm rest for a user, and an extensible or telescoping rod for holding an I.V. container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,378 (Pryor) discloses a wheeled stand with a circular hand grip portion to which a user may grasp for movement purposes. Extending upwardly from the center of the apparatus is a telescoping rod with provisions for holding an I.V. container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,157 (Wilt) discloses a wheeled stand adapted to be connected to a wheel chair. The stand includes a pole to which an I.V. container may be secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,027 (Bekanich) discloses a wheeled stand which includes a telescoping rod for supporting I.V. equipment. The telescoping stand may be removed from the wheeled base and secured directly to a patient transport vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,355 (Kent) discloses a wheeled walking device for use with an ambulatory patient. The apparatus includes four wheels and a framework extending upwardly from the base to which a patient may hold or grasp for support and for moving the apparatus. Baskets or other elements may be secured to the apparatus for carrying items for use by the user of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,294 (Eidem) discloses a portable I.V. stand which includes a wheel base and a telescoping pole extending upwardly from the base. Various elements may be secured to the base and to the pole, including oxygen cylinders, an I.V. pump, an I.V. container, and the like. The base includes three wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,279 (Lafferty et al) discloses a wheeled I.V. stand which includes four legs and a telescoping pole extending upwardly from the legs. The telescoping pole terminates upwardly in holding elements for supporting I.V. containers. The legs may be folded for storage purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,944 (Jost et al) discloses an I.V. stand which includes a wheeled base and a telescoping rod for supporting I.V. containers. The telescoping rod also includes provisions for I.V. pumps. A single handle extends outwardly from the telescoping pole for moving and maneuvering the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,407 (Juji et al) discloses a stand designed for holding a plurality of bags. The apparatus is designed for blood gathering purposes. Included are a base platform to which are secured four legs, a pole extending upwardly from the base platform, a horizontal platform arrangement, and a vertical panel also secured to the vertical post. At the top of the vertical post are holders for bags of blood.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,748 (Oat-Judge) discloses a walker with an automatic brake system. The apparatus includes a frame, with four wheels at the bottom of the frame. A bin supported on a platform between the legs, and handle elements which extend upwardly from the base. The handle elements include a horizontal element to which brake levers are secured. The user of the apparatus holds on to the brake levers to release the brakes. When the user releases the brake levers, the brakes are automatically set.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,849 (Mathews et al) discloses a change stroller which includes four wheels on a base, and a framework extending upwardly from the wheeled base. Various embodiments are illustrated, with various elements secured to the wheels.
Of the prior art patents discussed above, several of them are designed for ambulatory patients, and the movement of the apparatus typically includes merely a horizontal rod or structural member which may be grasped by a user of the apparatus. Under some circumstances, such a horizontal rod may be inconvenient for various ambulatory patients.
The holder for intravenous solution bags typically include a horizontally extending rod with hooks or the like on the rod for holding the I.V. containers. The I.V. containers are accordingly spread outwardly from the main support pole.
The above noted limitations of the prior art are overcome by the apparatus of the present invention in which handle elements are provided with several different provisions for grasping or holding by a user. I.V. containers are supported adjacent to each other and adjacent to the pole element which supports them.